The present invention relates to an improved magnetic device particularly adapted for enhancing fuel combustion in motor vehicles. It has been learned that by positioning an assembly of magnets adjacent the fuel line and near the carburetor or fuel injection which generates a relatively strong concentrated magnetic field through the fuel line, fuel combustion is improved, increasing gas mileage and reducing emissions. It is believed that this results from the hydrocarbon molecules in the fuel being broken down by the presence of the concentrated magnetic field whereupon the freed hydrogen molecules attached to additional oxygen molecules which provides for a more complete combustion and reduces the number of unburned hydrocarbons. For reasons not know, these beneficial effects are best achieved when the magnets are oriented such that their south poles face the fuel line. It has been found, however, that these beneficial effects decrease over time. It is believed that this decrease in effectiveness results from portions of the vehicle's engine proximate the magnets becoming magnetized and interfering with the lines of magnetic force in the area of the fuel line. Efforts have been made to reduce the strength of the magnetic field adjacent the engine in which a magnetic steel plate was placed against the north poles of the magnets facing the engine in an attempt to draw the magnetic field adjacent the engine toward the plate. Such efforts have not proved successful.
By the present invention, a magnetic assembly is provided which not only concentrates the magnetic lines of induction in the area of the fuel line and orients those lines in a substantially parallel disposition as they pass through the fuel line, maximizing the beneficial effects of the magnetic field on the fuel, but also minimizes the strength of the magnetic force adjacent the engine to prevent the engine from becoming magnetized.
In addition to the above automotive application, it has been found that passing other fluid fuels through a concentrated magnetic field similarly improves the combustion of such fuels and decreases emissions. It is also known that passing water through a magnetic field will tend to soften the water. The magnetic assembly of the present invention, while developed to prolong the life of improved fuel combustion in a automobile engine through the use of a magnetic field, can be used in other such applications to concentrate the magnetic field about the fluid and minimize dispersion of the field in other directions.